The invention relates generally to media sharing, and more specifically, to customized timing for access to shared media files.
When sharing media via social or collaborative programs (e.g., SNAPCHAT®), some files may be set with a destructive read feature that deletes the files according to a static timer. Correspondingly, a recipient is limited in the ability to access files based on the timer.